


It Was Always You

by ladyblogger



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblogger/pseuds/ladyblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuck and FDR finally admit their feelings for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the movie's second alternate ending

The smoke was clearing as FDR hugged Tuck in tighter to his chest. He held onto his best friend harder than he’d ever held onto anything in his life. He’d known for a while that not only did he love his friend, but that he was IN love with him. He wasn’t gay, but he was in love with a man apparently. It was all very confusing, but right now, all that mattered was Heinrich was dead and Tuck was safe.

“Well this is an interesting twist” Lauren said with her eyebrow raised, as she looked across the road. Her interruption brought FDR back to the present, he panicked, “What is Tuck going to do, what is he thinking?” FDR thought to himself.

“Well it’s about bloody time ya?” Tuck said, twisting his head and looking up at FDR. He was absolutely beaming, his crooked teeth never looked cuter. FDR was speechless; he wasn’t exactly sure how to react to everything he always wanted.

“Ok I think I get the picture. I so am Yoko” Lauren said, reminding the boys that she was still around.

“Lauren, I am so sorry, truly” Tuck said, he seemed so sad. FDR knew it was be easier for him to forget Lauren than it would be for Tuck. Tuck was way more sensitive and concerned about other people, and more emotionally involved with people than FDR was with anyone, well except Tuck. “Ya Lauren, I’m sorry we dragged you into this mess” FDR said, helping Tuck to his feet.

“No it’s fine, honestly I am not all that surprised. Only people who really love each other can fight like that” Lauren said, smiling.

Just then the ambulances, CIA, and police all showed up and they weren’t alone anymore. FDR and Tuck were questioned separately, but they hardly looked away from each other the whole time. After the CIA and police were done with them, they were shuffled over to an ambulance by handsy paramedics. When they were sitting on the edge of the ambulance getting cuts cleaned and bandaged Tuck’s phone rang.

“Dad! Dad! I saw you on TV! Dad that was AMAZING,” FDR overheard Joe yelling. Tuck was smirking.

“Yes that was me and Uncle Frank buddy. I guess you figured out I’m not a travel agent” Tuck joked. He looked so happy, and it reminded FDR of why he fell in love with this idiot in the first place.

“I can’t talk to her right now, Joe, no, tell her I’ll talk to her when I pick you up tomorrow. I have to go. Love you too” Tuck said, hanging up the phone.

The two of them were patched up and cleared to go. Lauren was also cleared to go and rejoined the two men. “So Trish is coming to get me, although she has to bring her husband’s car because someone got hers thrown in the water” she giggled.

“I really am so sorry about that, but I am glad she’s safe and you have a ride home” Tuck said bashfully. FDR wasn’t stupid, Tuck may have expressed an interest in him, but he knew that he also cared for Lauren very much. He felt stupid but he was jealous, so he draped his arm around Tuck protectively. Lauren noticed and smiled and Tuck leaned into his side.

“You know, we could give you guys a lift somewhere. It looks like you could use a ride” She was smiling at them.

“That would be fantastic, thank you” FDR returned the smile, “Might as well take us to my place, if it’s all the same to you”. He saw Tuck blush, but he didn’t disagree.

A short while later Trish showed up. Tuck and FDR snuggled up in the back seat as Trish ran her loud mouth non-stop until they pulled to a stop outside FDR’s apartment building. “Well boys, it’s been an adventure, maybe one day we’ll grab drinks or something” Lauren said, sticking her head out the window as Tuck and FDR walked into the building.

“Sounds lovely” Tuck answered, holding the door open for FDR.

They ended up sitting on FDR’s couch, facing each other, truly alone for the first time since the events on the bridge. FDR’s hands were sweaty and shaky, he didn’t know how to start, there was just so much to say. He took a deep breath and decided to go with the first thing that came into his head. He looked Tuck straight in the eye and said, “Remember at Nana’s when you were talking about her love and you asked me if I ever wanted that for myself with a woman? Remember how I said no? I didn’t even pause, because I never wanted that kind of love with a woman, I wanted that with you. I just didn’t know how to say it”. He dropped his gaze; this was way more embarrassing than he’d hoped for.

He looked up when he saw Tuck’s hand on his thigh. When he did, Tuck’s face was just an inch from his. Their eyes locked and Tuck lunged forward closing the small gap between their lips forcefully. He pulled FDR’s leg around him as he pressed his body into him. FDR was surprised at first, but he shook that off quickly; he’d been thinking about this for a while and he wasn’t going to mess it up.

He gripped one hand on Tuck’s ass and the other on his bicep. He pushed up against Tuck and Tuck kept him forced down on the couch. His tongue playfully darting in and out of Tuck’s mouth as their breathing became rapid.

FDR took advantage of a momentary weakening of Tuck’s pressure to flip him over. Tuck let out a surprised hitch of air, and then he broke out into a huge smile. “You know I always end up on top” FDR purred. He proceeded to work on the buttons of Tuck’s bloody and ripped shirt. He got impatient and ripped them open. Tuck made a muffled snort, “What?” FDR asked, “it was ruined anyway”.

He traced his lips across the black lines of the tattoos that covered Tuck’s chest. Tuck’s hands were in his hair, pulling, petting, rubbing. Tuck moaned underneath him; it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

They stayed together entwined on the couch until both of their stomachs started to growl. It had been all day since either had eaten. “Pizza?” FDR asked, reaching for his cellphone, “I think Titanic is in the PVR somewhere too if you want to put that on”.

“Really, Titanic?” Tuck teased, placing a small peck on FDR’s shoulder, “Only if we can get mushrooms on the pizza”.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I guess that can be arranged. FDR went to the kitchen, ordering the pizza as he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge.

When he hung up after the promise of 30 minutes or less, he looked over to his couch where Tuck was sprawled out, still shirtless. FDR grinned, and with his eyes he traced the lines of his best friend’s tattoos and muscles in a way he always had in secret. He didn’t have to fear about getting caught anymore, because Tuck felt the same way.

He brought the beers back to his boyfriend on the couch, setting them on his little table. He pulled Tuck into his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him, pulling him in as Jack won tickets to board the Ship of Dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for my best friend Emily


End file.
